The Puppet master
by pshattuck
Summary: Shy 14 year old Tracy Lewis has received the title puppet master after her grandmother gave her Toulon's original puppets. Now with her six new friends she will learn to continue with life as she meets bad people, new friends and...other puppet masters? Find out what happens! also if would like to see more please review it will help get chapters out faster ;).


Pt 1: The shy master.

"Hey Trace" the young girl turned around to see her friend Ace "I'm heading to Eliot's for videogames you in?"

Tracy looked at him and smiled " Thank you Ace but I have something going on today"

"Alright but if you change your mind just txt me" Ace said leaving

Tracy was walking alone again, she didn't mind it gave her peace and quiet and a chance to read the English lyrics of one of her favorite Japanese song.

"Can you still see, Your dreams shining brightly or have they gone dull against the stares" she sang quietly to herself "that sounded ok I think, I mean it's not like anyone is going to hear it after all"

As she kept walking she soon headed to her destination the ice cream shop, today she was a little happy because the boy she liked had asked her to meet her here. As she entered Tracy sat down by a window seat and looked outside waiting for her class mate to come in.

As minutes turned into hours, she ended up getting a little worried, she was 14 after all so her grandmother would get worried if she was not home soon. However her worries soon faded away as she heard the shops bell ring and him and a grope of friends came in. She never liked gropes of people so she hid hoping that his friends would leave and it would be just her and him.

"Ha-ha, you should have saw the look on her face" Said Francis, the boy she was there to meet. "She acted like I really meant what I said and wanted me to meet her here to hang out"

Tracy's eyes widen as she heard what he said about her.

"Ha-ha I still can't believe that little freak believed me, like I would really like a girl like her."

Tracy ran out of the ice cream shop and ran to home, she didn't care who saw her cry as she soon ran to her front porch and into her room and let her tears soak into her pillows.

"Tracy dear?" She heard her grandmother said "Is everything all right?"

"No" she replied "I hate not having friends to be with, why am i so shy and mute around people. I know I have Ace but I-I just wish I wasn't so alone anymore"

Tracy heard her grandmother leave and then came back a few moments later, but it sounded like she was carrying something large as well. When Tracy looked up she saw her grandmother place a large old trunk on her bed.

"I was going to save this for you for your 16th birthday, but maybe you're ready for them sooner than later, yes?" her grandmother told her unlocking the trunk and open it up to show that it was filled with six very unique looking and stingless puppets. and a compartment with several small glass bottles filled with a green liquid.

"What is this grandma?" Tracy asked

"This my dear is a group of friends that I have been given when I was 16, would you like me to show you how they work my dear?" Tracy nodded "well pick one to start off with"

Tracy looked in the trunk until she picked out o small panel face puppet that was dressed as a jester.

"How about this one grandma?" Tracy asked as she handed it to her grandmother and soon saw the elderly woman fill a needle with the green liquid from one of the bottles. Before she could say something her grandmother ejected the liquid into the puppet and placed it on the bed.

"Now what do we do?" Tracy asked her grandmother but soon saw the little arms of the jester puppet start to move slightly and soon the head move to look at directly at Tracy. "H-Hello there little guy"

The jester puppet got up to his feet and waved to Tracy "Hello there my names jester a-" jester covered his mouth as his panel face went to a surprised emotion. "D-Did i just, just talked?"

"Y-yes" Tracy replied "Have you not have been able to?

"Wow a human can understand me?!" Jester jumped up happily at his new discovery. "um what's your name master?"

"My name is Tracy, but you don't have to call me master. Dose he grandma?" Tracy asked her grandmother.

"If you don't want them to Tracy, but you are the new master my dear" her grandmother smiled.

"What does a puppet master do?" Tracy asked

"Well... We mostly do what you ask us to, but were like friends to the master and help them as much as we can." Jester told her "But Toulon's journals will tell you more"

"This is so cool" Tracy said out loud looking at the little puppet and soon his face paneled to happy and she soon squealed and picked him up "And you are just so cute"

If jester could he would have blushed, as he heard Tracy's grandmother laugh.

"How about we wake up the rest of your friends, ok jester" she asked, as he soon nodded.

Tracy looked into the trunk and picked up a very interesting puppet he was wearing a trench coat and fedora his face and hair was white and his hands were a hook and a knife.

"That one is blade, he's kind of like the leader to us" Jester told her "Even if I'm the oldest I think he fit the leader title better than I ever could"

"I bet you would be a great leader jester" Tracy told him as her grandmother handed her the needle to eject the green liquid into blade and placed him down as she found and picked up a six armed cowboy puppet.

"That one is Six shooter, he has better aim than a military sniper when it comes to his pistols" Jester mentioned as Tracy did the same thing she did to blade to the other puppets and placed them on the bed one by one as jester started to point at the other's. "And that one is Pinhead, Tunneler, and of cores torch"

"There's a bunch of you guys" Tracy said in shock.

"Well were like a family mostly, it's been us for almost 8 decades now." Jester replied "Torch is the newest of us, he's ok but his temper is horrid"

"Is not!" Tracy looked at the puppet with the metal head and teeth that was made of bullets, as he got up. "Vhat makes you think Zhat!"

"Well you are sounding like your yelling at us" Tracy told him.

"No that's how he always sounds" A large fisted puppet with a small head mentioned as he and the solider puppet with a drill on his head woke up at the same time.

"Yeah torch has the temper of a rattle snake getting poked with a stick" They looked to see the cowboy waking up stretching four of his six arms, and soon looked at Tracy. "Well hey there little missy what's your name."

"My name is Tracy, and we-well i'm..."

"She's the new master!" Jester yelled happily "So that means she's also our youngest we have had yet"

"She sure looks pretty" Tunneler spoke and soon saw his new master blush. "But what will blade think of her?"

The room went silent as they herd a small moan behind them, as they looked to see blade starting to move.

"About time you woke up there partner" Six shooter spoke up first "You mostly wake up before us"

"It's good to hear you to six shooter" Blade said rubbing his hook hand on his head. "It's nice to see you all are awake and fine, this must mean we have a new master"

The puppets moved so blade to have a good look at Tracy.

"H-Hello there" Tracy stuttered "I'm Tracy Lewis you must be blade correct?"

Blade nodded "I am. so you're our new master? Who are you going to have us kill?"

"What! no no no I don't want you to kill anyone, nothing like that at all!" Tracy yelled "I-I just wanted us to be friends that's all"

"I see" Blade sat up and walked over to Tracy and held out his hook "Then as long as you protect the us, we shall protect you. But I will keep an eye on you and help you be worthy of the puppet master title"

Track grabbed the hook and shook blade's hand. "You have my word as the new puppet master"

"Well now that is all said and done, Dinner will be ready in about 20 minutes Tracy would you like to help" her grandmother asked Tracy nodded and left the room

"That woman looks very familiar" Pinhead said scratching his small head "Do we know her?"

"Maybe..." Blade said using his hook to scratch his chin. "Well anyway let's take a look around"

The others nodded and one by one jumped off of the bed and left the room.

"So do you like your gift Tracy?" Her grandmother asked setting the plates out.

"I love them grandma, but how did you get them? Tracy asked seating the food down in the center of the table.

"Well when I was 21 my grandfather was dying and he asked to hold on to them and give them to my next of kin that I felt like they could handle being the next puppet master"

"Did mom ever have them?" Tracy asked.

"No you see Tracy, your mother never cared for them, she even saw them alive as a child she loved them but she wanted nothing to do with them when she was older."

"Why?"

"Well people had seen them and they came to the house one time saying that they were evil they have seen them kill people and they'll kill us all"

"I don't think they'll kill us, do you grandma?"

"As long as you don't betray us there's nothing to worry about" Tracy and her grandmother turned to see blade and the other puppets look up at them. "That's all we'll ask of you two is to not harm us or use us"

"Well you won't have to worry about that little ones" Tracy's grandmother told them placing food on the two plates in front of them. "I'd offer you all something to eat but I remember you six don't really need any"

"It's ok" Jester spoke hopping on the chair and then on the table "I hope you don't mind if we sat here with you anyways"

"It's fine, really the company is always nice" Tracy said helping the other puppets onto the table, before sitting down herself and started to eat. "Oh tomorrows the weekend, could I take them to the park or something tomorrow grandma"

"Maybe it would be best if they stayed here for a few days to get adjusted" her grandmother recommended. "They did just awakened tonight so it might be best if they stayed indoors for a while"

"Oh, alright that's fair, but I hope you don't mind if I asked what you guys would want to do"

"Well I think I would like to see what I've missed in the pasted few years so tomorrow I'd like to read the news" Tunneler suggested.

"Vell I would like to see Vhat kind of books you might have around here" Torch spoke

"Wow torch you can read" Six shooter remarked.

"Shut it you six armed imbecile!"

"Ha-ha looks like this is going to be fun" Tracy smiled

...

Later that night Tracy was laying on her bed looking hearing the snores from five of the puppets sleeping on her bean bag chair from her room, as her and jester looked at her window at the full moon.

"Tracy?" Jester asked looking over to her with a sad expression. "Do you think were a curse?"

Tracy looked at him in confusion.

"I-It's just a few of our past masters they...sometimes said that were a curse, a plague, you don't think we are do you?"

Tracy looked at him and smiled "I don't think that at all Jester" she looked over a the grope of sleeping puppets. "If anything you guys are a gift that is greater than anything in the world, and I'm really glad that the six of you are here, and i know I'm younger but, I will be the best puppet master I can be for you guys"

Jester's face switched to his happy emotion and looked out of the window.

"The moons really pretty isn't it?"

"Yeah jester, it really is"

end of Part 1.

To be continued.


End file.
